Dressed to Impress
by Stephanie Broadchest
Summary: After a long 2 weeks away, Maura knows exactly how to welcome Jane home. (I over-cautiously marked it as "M" but some might find it closer to "T".)
Hey! I thought I'd try to do something other than an AU! LOL! This isn't exactly show canon, but it's in the R&I universe. I just couldn't resist writing a story that involved The Dress. You know which one.

XxXxX

"... so please, sit back and enjoy the flight."

Jane's long legs stretched out and she revelled in the luxury First Class afforded her. _Or that Maura could afford._ The leather seats cradled her tired body, easing out any protest. Normally reluctant to take advantage of her girlfriend's wealth, the trip back from Kansas City was just long enough that upgrading from coach was too hard to resist. Besides, Maura had said, it would save the department money, and Cavanaugh was more than happy to agree. It had been the one highlight of a trip that lasted almost 2 weeks in The Sunflower State.

A serial killer using the interstate highways to leave a trail of bodies had made it from Massachusetts to Kansas before the feds realized what was going on. Of course, their think tank thought it was a good idea to get a rep from every major Homicide division that had been affected, including Boston. As she had told Maura when she got the call, when she got on the plane, once at the federal office, and twice from the hotel, it was a colossal clusterfuck. Eighteen detectives from all over the eastern half of the country were brought together to help, but with the feds being the feds, weren't really allowed to be active participants. So they sat in a room for 12 days, poring over clues and offering theories that the feds weren't interested in hearing. To no one's surprise, when the killer was finally apprehended, the feds took all the credit.

Jane grumbled and burrowed deeper into her seat. It had been an exercise in futility and frustration, but if the days seemed long, the nights seemed even longer. Jane Rizzoli, bedsprawler, was surprised to find how much she hated rolling over to an empty space; how much she missed Maura's warm soft body. Her fingers itched to touch and trace and caress. She clenched her hands, partly in latent annoyance at being denied what she wanted, partly in anticipation of her first night back. Whispers and promises had been made over the phone, the latter increasing in their heated detail the longer she was away. Last night had been particularly vivid, maddeningly stopped short by room service. Her body had been set on fire by Maura's words, and it burned a heat in her that had yet to subside.

Maura had offered to pick her up at the airport, but Jane refused, unwilling to drag the doctor away from work in the middle of the afternoon. Besides, not only did she feel like death, but she was pretty certain she smelled like it, too, after being cooped up in a room with 17 other law enforcement agents, each having their own sliding scale of hygiene. The tepid hotel shower did her no favours either, barely offering enough pressure to be considered a light rain. The thought of standing under the high-pressure shower head and between the water jets Maura had installed made Jane promise to never again accuse her of being over-indulgent.

The house was quiet except for a gentle 'click' that began within 5 minutes of Jane closing the door. Her confusion didn't last long- with a smile and a nod, she pinpointed the sound coming from the coffee maker in the kitchen. Maura had more faith in the flight being on time than Jane, and had pre-programmed it to brew right around the time she would get in the home. Shedding her clothes and the memories of 2 shitty weeks away, she stepped inside the shower and sighed in happiness for the first time in 12 days.

 _Meet me in the coffee shop?_ Jane grabbed a banana from the bowl as she waited for the reply.

 _Are you coming in?_

 _I told you I would. Cav wants me 2 go over the deets w/him._

 _I understood half of what you said. When will you get here?_

 _I did that on purpose. Just finishing my coffee. Practically out the door. 10 min?_

 _I'll see you then. I've missed you._

She warmed at the sentiment. _I've missed you too._

…..

The BPD coffee shop was in its usual thrum, though as it neared the end of the day, the steady stream of customers subsided. Though she'd never say it to the woman, she missed seeing her mother behind the counter. Stanley's permanent scowl didn't do anything to make her feel differently.

"Whaddya want, Rizzoli?"

She pretended to look around at what was on offer, though it never amounted to anything more than an assortment of baked goods and a wilted salad. But she liked jerking his chain, so she took her time, scanning everything. "I'll have-"

The low whistle of the cop behind her caught her attention, and she turned to see the cause of his reaction.

"I'll have that," she whispered.

Exiting the elevator like a goddess descending from Olympus, Maura stepped forward, oblivious to the looks her entrance was receiving. Or perhaps she didn't care, confident in knowing she would always be the centre of attention. Jane tapped her own mouth closed. The M.E's face was devoid of emotion until her eyes landed on Jane, then everything lit up. Though they hadn't hidden their relationship from their colleagues, they weren't inclined to advertise it either, so Jane refrained from darting across the cafe and scooping Maura in her arms.

"Hey," Maura said, bumping her hip with Jane's.

"Hey yourself." Her eyes raked down Maura's body, not bothering to hide her desire. "You wore that dress on purpose."

Maura glanced down, brushing her palms down the soft fabric. "I don't know what you mean."

Her words were betrayed by the twitch of her mouth and the slight flush at her neck. "Still haven't gotten the hang of lying, huh?" Jane noted. Her eyes discreetly flitted around the coffee shop before she ran the back of her hand against Maura's hip, drawing out a quiet sigh.

"Are you getting anything or what, Rizzoli?" Stanley barked.

Without taking her eyes off the blonde, Jane answered, "Oh, I'm definitely getting something." Maura coughed at the double entendre, but Stanley didn't seem to notice. "In fact, Dr. Isles, didn't you say you had something to show me?"

Five years ago, Maura might have missed the clue, but she was now well-versed in Jane's subtleness. "Yes," she replied, lowering her voice just enough for Jane to catch the change. "I'm very interested in you seeing it."

Jane nearly swallowed her tongue. "Yeah. Yeah, me, too."

Maura turned and made her way back to the elevator, her hips swaying like a seductive metronome, hypnotizing every eye in the place. Jane broke from her reverie long enough to give everyone a warning glare before she hurriedly followed Maura into the elevator. The doors quietly closed, leaving them alone in shared silence.

"That dress should be illegal," Jane said while she pretended to watch the lighted numbers mark their descent.

"While I do admire the craftsmanship involved, it seems a bit much to accuse it of illegal intent, isn't it?"

"Mmmm," Jane murmured. "Maybe it's the one wearing it who should be arrested."

"Under advice of my attorney, I invoke my Fifth Amendment rights."

Jane's laughter bubbled to the surface. The elevator bell dinged and the doors slid open. They walked towards Maura office, Jane's gaze glued to Maura's ass. "Yeah, well, I'm about to invoke my 28th Amendment."

Maura turned in the doorway. The basement was quiet with most of the staff having gone for the day. "There are only 27 amendments to the US Constitution."

Jane shuffled her inside the office, locking the door with an audible click. Slowly, she walked from one window to the next, pulling down the blinds one by one. Maura watched intently, her eyes darkening at the intent behind the action. When she was finished, Jane stood in front of Maura, bodies not yet touching, but close enough that they swayed towards each other. Her gaze devoured the blonde.

"The little known 28th Amendment allows me, in extreme circumstances, to arrest and sentence a perpetrator who is deemed an immediate threat based on their clothing."

"Those are very limited stipulations."

"That's why most people don't know about it."

"Mmm, I see." Brazenly, Maura leaned forward and brushed her breasts across Jane's T-shirt. "Are you going to arrest me, Detective?"

"If the situation warrants it." Jane traced the stitching along the neckline until her fingertips met at the 'v'. Maura softly whined in protest. "I have to assess the threat," Jane patiently explained.

The explanation did nothing to appease Maura's impatience. Taking matters into her own hands -literally- she reached behind her for the zipper. She was startled by how quickly Jane moved, and she jumped when she heard the handcuffs click.

Having her arms around Maura pressed their bodies together, their faces inches from each other, allowing Jane to gauge Maura's reaction. When she saw the flicker of desire shimmer through hazel eyes, she was more than comfortable enough to continue.

"I should warn you- your actions are enough to get you arrested."

"I was just helping to remove the threat," Maura protested.

"Oh, so you admit this dress is a threat."

Maura pressed her body even closer. "I may have extrapolated certain outcomes."

Without warning, Jane had a hand in Maura's hair and her mouth on the blonde's white neck. For the second time in minutes, Maura jumped, but like the first, she was more than willing to be the recipient. She gasped at the sharp teeth against the soft skin, and Jane all but growled in reply.

"That vibrator last night," Jane said between kisses, "that wasn't fair. Hearing you… knowing what you were doing… I'd never been so pissed off to get pizza delivered." She felt Maura's chuckle under her lips. "How's a girl supposed to get off after tipping a pimply-faced 17 year old delivery guy?"

The chuckle grew to laughter. "Well, if it means anything, this girl didn't 'get off' either."

Jane lifted her head. "What?"

Maura swiveled her hips into Jane's. "I felt bad. I couldn't very well enjoy myself after that, could I?"

"So we need to rectify two things."

"How do you suppose we go about doing that, Detective?"

The suggestiveness only lead Jane to one conclusion, but it was the exact same one she had come up with herself. With one hand still in Maura's hair, Jane drew the other up a toned thigh and under the dress' hem. When fingers met skin, both women sighed. When fingers met nothing but more skin, Jane raised an eyebrow.

"I took them off before meeting you upstairs," Maura said, answering the unspoken question.

"Another extrapolation, Dr. Isles?"

Maura shrugged weakly. "Well…"

"No, no I like this," she said. "Makes it so much easier."

The teasing and the promises and the build up of the last two weeks was symbolized in the wetness between Maura's legs.

"Jesus," Jane whispered, her two fingers buried deep inside the blonde.

"Mmm-hmm," was all Maura could muster. She used her grip on the desk behind her to push down on willing fingers.

Jane watched her with hooded eyes, black with desire. She lowered her hand from golden hair and touched her belt buckle.

Maura's eyes followed Jane's hand. "You know…" she stammered, "... I could… I could help you."

"What, and stop you from watching me?" Jane asked, her voice playfully seductive. "You do like to watch, don't you?" Maura practically whimpered her response. "That's what I thought." She looked at Maura's hips that had stilled during their conversation. "Continue."

Not needing to be told twice, Maura began again, her thighs flexing as she raised and lowered herself on Jane's fingers. She established a broken yet satisfying rhythm, her concentration divided between her own pleasure and anticipating Jane finding hers.

The belt buckle clanged abnormally loud in the quiet office, a starting line gun shot that signaled the frenetic events to follow. The zipper was barely pulled down before Jane found her own wetness. Maura's eyes dilated at the sight, her mouth dropping open to emit a quiet moan. There was no mistaking what Jane was doing, based on her movements and her reactions. She hissed through clenched teeth, drawing Maura's eyes back to hers. It was a sensual game of chicken they often played- who would break first? Who would succumb to the pleasure first? They would often go for an eternity, daring the other submit.

Today was not one of those times.

Head thrown back, Maura was more than happy to concede this battle, her toned forearms flexing from her grip on the desk, her back bowed, arching her breasts upward, nipples pressed almost painfully against the thin fabric that brought them here in the first place. Jane leaned into Maura, and the hand that was working so feverishly between her legs was now also against Maura, the circular motion of her fingers causing her knuckles to press into the breathless blonde. Shifting her position slightly, Maura found just the right edge, bringing pleasure from within and without. Jane had never been one to be comfortable enough in a sexual relationship to take much notice of things beyond the basics, but Maura's confidence brought something out in her. Not only did she love watching Maura take control over her own pleasure, but with her own hand between her legs, the blonde had taught her it was okay to take control, too.

The office was silent barring the soft moans and encouraging words that slowly built in crescendo until Jane's mouth covered Maura's. Her timing was perfect, capturing the exact moment when Maura let go. Jane was right behind, and even Maura's lips couldn't contain the long guttural moan. Though the race to the peak had been a fast one, the descent took some time, and Maura leaned back on the desk, tilting sideways to accommodate her handcuffed arms. A container of pens clattered to the floor, unnoticed by either woman. Jane leaned forward, kissing the underside of Maura's ear while carefully unlocking the cuffs.

"I'll let you off with a warning," she said with a playful sternness in a voice that was still catching its breath.

Sitting up, Maura looped her arms around Jane's shoulders. "I solemnly swear it will never happen ag-" She swallowed and looked away.

Jane smirked as she saw the pink tinge begin to spread across Maura's neck. "Don't ever lose that," she said. Maura tilted her head and Jane explained, "The hives. I like them."

"You just like the fact that I can't lie."

Raising an eyebrow, Jane asked, "Are you giving me lip after I just let you off on a very serious charge?"

Maura feigned contriteness. "Sorry, Detective. I suppose I simply can't promise I won't be a repeat offender."

Jane raked her eyes over Maura's body, still flush from arousal. The sight made her moan. "I'm kinda counting on it."

XxXxX


End file.
